


Coming Out

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Dork Lovers Server Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Objectively speaking, it wasn’t a bad photo, a little grainy in the way photos taken from a long telephoto lense are wont to be. He knew exactly when the photo had been taken.~~ John and Brian deal with paparazzi assholes





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not entirely happy with this and may go back add more or fix things at a later date but for now here it is! My entry in the Dork Lovers Server Challenege. (Next time I won’t write the challenge in like 2 hours...)

John stared at the open magazine with a carefully blank expression. Green eyes were hooded and thin lips pursed as he tried to quell the storm brewing inside him. How dare they? How. Dare. They. He knew he was seething but what else was he supposed to do? The paparazzi had gone too far this time. 

He reached for the half empty bottle of rum sitting next to the open magazine and took a deep pull, grimacing at the burn of alcohol down his throat. His own half hidden face stared up at him from the glossy pages, and he scowled, taking another long pull from the bottle. He wanted to burn the photo - and the person who took it - to the ground. 

Objectively speaking, it wasn’t a bad photo, a little grainy in the way photos taken from a long telephoto lense are wont to be. He knew exactly when the photo had been taken. After dinner out at one of their favorite quiet spots, a little tipsy on good wine and a lot drunk on love, they hadn’t checked for paps before stealing a small kiss that had turned into something other than a small kiss. Which is exactly what the wayward -asshole- photographer had captured. John has a hand buried in Brian’s loose curls, their hips are pressed as tightly together as their lips, Brian’s hands resting low on John’s back, almost cupping his ass. If it had been taken under different circumstances John would have wanted to frame it. Just the happy looks on both their faces, the way Brian was holding him close, the warm feeling it invoked as he thought back to that moment, almost made the sting of it being published in a gossip rag worth it. Almost. 

The sound of the front door closing softly drew him from his thoughts and John sighed. He knew what was coming. Heavy heeled footsteps seemed to echo around the otherwise mostly silent flat as the other man came closer. Movement stopped altogether and John looked up meeting exhausted hazel eyes. Both men stared at each other for several long moments before Brian’s eyes flicked down to the open magazine on the table. John sighed again, holding up the bottle of rum as an almost consolidation. 

Brian dropped himself heavily into the other chair at the kitchen table, resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. John felt something cold clench around his heart at the sight of his lover looking so dejected. Damn them all to hell. 

“You saw then?” John asked, voice too loud in the quiet flat they had shared for so long now, setting the rum back on the table, shoving it away from him. 

He got a nod in response, followed by a heavy sigh, before Brian ran both hands through his curls and looked over at him. Hazel eyes were red rimmed and puffy as if he’d been crying. “Yeah,” he murmured, voice rough tone despairing, “what are we going to do?” 

John reached across the table, taking one of Brian’s hands between his. He had always loved the other man’s hands, long slender elegant fingers that were magic on the strings of a guitar or on his body. Green eye stared at the other man. “I love you,” John said, voice stronger than he felt in that moment, “I love you, and I don’t want to let you go, and I know I said all along I didn’t want to be open or out or whatever, but maybe I was wrong.” 

Brian was staring at him now, confusion written all over his face. “John, I don’t want to do anything that’s going to make you uncomfortable,” he said, squeezing John’s hand that held his, eyes earnest and open and sweet and for a moment John got lost in this amazing eyes and he felt himself fall even more in love with the older man. 

“I want to hold your hand in public,” John stated simply, “I want to kiss you and not be afraid that someone saw, I want to be able to go on real dates, not the clandestine ones we have now, I want to wearing my ring in public. Bri, I told you, I’m in this for the long run. I love you. And maybe this is the perfect time to finally tell everyone.” 

Warm lips crashed into his in a forceful kiss knocking John back slightly before strong hands steadied him. He sighed against familiar lips, letting Brian’s searching tongue inside to tangle with his, almost whimpering at the feeling of his lover kicking into his mouth. Calloused hands came up to cradle his face, deepening the kiss, and John felt heat pooling in his belly. All too soon Brian pulled away, hazel eyes wide and pupil blown. 

“I love you, John,” he said softly, pressing his forehead to John’s, noses bumping together, “I love you and I want to tell the world that I belong to you.” 

John smiled softly, voice filled with affection, “And I to you, my love.” 

“You want to come out?” Brian asked, tone hesitant, pulling back to search John’s face earnestly. 

The bassist quirked an eyebrow at him. “Well, I want to find this asshole pap and bludgeon him with his own camera,” he said, tone hard before he softened, leaning in to rub his nose against Brian’s making the other man let out a small giggle, “but yes, yeah I wanna come out with you.” 

Brian kissed him again, pulling him up from his chair, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. Tongues danced together as hips began to rock, twin hardnesses pressez together through layers of fabric. John moaned into the kiss, tangling his hands in Brian’s hair, letting himself be pulled towards their bedroom. 

It wasn’t over, not by a long shot. They knew they had a long road ahead, that there were more discussions to have, namely with Freddie and Roger about their decision to come out and how it would impact the band. But they were both confident that their friends would support them, Miami too when they finally called him. 

They had confirmed suspicions the same way the asshole pap had outed them: an almost racy photo of them kissing with a small blurb telling the world they were committed and married and happier than ever. Yes they had received their fair share of hate, people still screaming the sin of rock ‘n’ roll music now with a healthy side of the sin of homosexuality. Reporters had a field day, questions during press conferences now all about their relationship and the suspected intimate relations among the band. 

But they had their fair share of supporters as well, letters from young queer couples telling them the story about how their love had lead them to being more open, how seeing a successful gay couple in a rock ‘n’ roll band had showed so many that stereotypes don’t and can’t define you, that you have to make your own path. But even the words of encouragement from the public - and the spike in sales - still sometimes wasn’t enough to make it worth it. It was the fact, that at the end of the day, they could walk hand in hand from a night out, they could embrace freely in public, they could show the whole world they were happy and in love and married by finally being able to wear their rings. It wasn’t easy, and sometimes it sucked, but they were finally able to be together in the way the both had wanted for so long. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry this was so blah. I had such high hopes and then life got in the way haha anyway hoped you enjoyed. See you soon with an update to Taken!


End file.
